Corlana Snow
Corlana is the mother of Coriolanus Snow, the brother of Caligulanus Snow, and the daughter of Marcellus Snow. She rules Panem for 13 years before death. However, this was a very old age to rule, so the Capitol gave her various medicines to keep her alive for so long. She was suspected to be murdered by Cottilius James. Sources: ☀https://www.deviantart.com/13foxywolf666/art/Snow-Family-Tree-333378370 Background Marriage and children were not priorities to her at all, but when it became obvious that it would be on her to secure the succession she married the sole heir of the then-prestigious Ray family, Marcellus, at the age of 29. Two years later and just as she was declared President upon her brother's childless death, Coriolanus was born. In spite of her previous indifference to motherhood she actually adored her son. In fact she spoiled him. She was the only person in the world who could get little Coriolanus to behave like anything besides a demon child from the ninth circle of hell. Unfortunately since a great deal of her time was monopolized by affairs of state that task fell on nannies, teachers, and poor Marcellus who got driven into an early grave by the stress of dealing with his son. In spite of her blatant disapproval of a lot of her son's behavior they stay on decent terms well into her late years. her son took her for granted. Still, she's one of the few people for whom he ever had respect. For years she had been starving off the rebel forces with mercy as per her brother's request (he didn't want his 'pets' as he called them to all be killed). Now that she had the final say, the rebels were crushed over the next three years. Hundreds of thousands died, and District 13 was obliterated. When the dust settled, the Capitol had won.To ensure that such a rebellion did not occur again, Corlana drafted the Treaty of Treason, and used the Roman-inspired past-time of her brother as a basic guide to creating the Hunger Games. The idea was to instill a crippling fear in the Districts, balanced by the tiny hope that one of their Tributes would come home again. The original plan was to keep this up for fifty years. 5th Hunger Games During these times, she greeted the tributes during the tribute parade. Also, she appeared in the feast with Rummage, and the other mentors that mentored the tributes this year. When Rummage takes a picture with his family at Victors Village, he sees Corlana in the background, with a blood-drenched smile, letting him know that he's not the one with power, she is. She is said to have a skinny body, grey hair and blue eyes. 40th Games She is only seen twice during this time, one during the tribute parade, and another time during the meeting with the mentors. This was a mistake in the book since President Snow was supposed to be taking this role since he took place of being the president 20 years before this. Death She would later die of two heart attacks at the incredible age of 114.